Princess Ava (Queen Ava)
Queen Ava V or Princess Ava is a Red-Point Siamese cat, known in the show as the fictional Felis aulicus ("Cat of the Royal Court" in Latin), the rarest species of cat known to people. She is the sweet, kind, caring ruler of the Pocket Kingdom. Her and Eva's parents were known as King Leon and Queen Melissa I, but were never seen or even mentioned in the show, so it was believed that their parents were deceased. After "The Homecoming" Ava now relies on the Ocean of Friendship to accomplish her royal duties, and after every Friendship Ceremony, she takes a well-deserved break to visit her friends. After Eva was rescued and returned to Pocketville, Ava accepted her apology and the Friendship Emerald was created, for Eva. Ava then let Eva rule alongside her. Ava and Eva were both crowned Queens of the Pocket Kingdom as Queen Ava V and Queen Eva VII and later married Richard and David, who became their king consorts. She had 4 kittens, all girls, Princess Ava VI, Princess Genevieve, Princess Helena III, and Princess Melissa II (her kittens and husband are not canon) during the Freezing War. Love Interests *Wallace After growing very close to him during their time together in the Big City, Ava and Wallace courted each other for a time following Ava's return home. However, Ava's royal duties and the cross-dimensional strain eventually became too much for their relationship to take, so they decided to just be friends. *William At one time, William and Ava were a couple, but that changed when Belle moved to Pocketville. She and William fell in love at first sight, and Ava, wanting them to be happy, broke it off with William and wished them the best. * King Richard According to royal law, Queen Ava was supposed to marry a cat from royal blood. She met Prince Richard when visiting the Eastern Tails (east of Pocketville) and found love within reach. They married back at Pocketville and eventually had kittens together (Princess Ava VI, Princess Genevieve, Princess Helena III, and Princess Melissa II) Ava: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Ava V: "Super Smash Bros. Switch" Version Appearance : White fur, brown curled hair, peach skin, light blue eyes, pink lipstick, and pink eyeshadow. Outfit: A pink and white sleeveless top, a short pink skirt, light pink stockings, pink fingerless gloves, a gold belt, red high heels, gold bangles on her right arm, a gold heart necklace that represents the Ocean of Friendship, and a gold circlet on her head that represents her crown. Powers: Love Slap (does 60% damage) Royal Beam (does 80% damage) Jinx (does 90% damage) Final Smash: Shockwave (She deals everyone a high amount of damage with an explosion, 150% damage) Princess Ava: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Princess Ava is the main protagonist of the series. She and the rest of the Pocketville citizens, including Magic, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. Her cousin, Princess Lola (also changed) teaches her how to fight with swords so she can protect herself. Trivia She can give children a good slap in the face from cursing, even if they are not her children. It was thought by many that it was weird that Ava was a princess and yet she was ruling over the Pocket Kingdom.Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Pocketville princesses Category:Females